powerrangersfandomcom-20200223-history
Tensou Sentai Goseiger Soundtracks
Tensound Music Hall 1 is the first Goseiger soundtrack that features music composed by Kazunori Miyake. 'Track Listing' #GO!SAY! TALE 1 #Tensō Sentai Goseiger (Short Size) #GO!SAY! TALE 2 # #GO!SAY! TALE 3 # #GO!SAY! TALE 4 # #GO!SAY! TALE 5 # #Tatakae! Soshite Kate o e Yo! (Short Size) #GO!SAY! TALE 6 # #GO!SAY! TALE 7 # #GO!SAY! TALE 8 # #☆Fight☆ (Short Size) #GO!SAY! TALE 9 # #GO!SAY! TALE 10 # #GO!SAY! TALE 11 # #Tensō Sentai Goseiger (Instrumental TV Size) #GO!SAY! TALE 12 # #GO!SAY! TALE 13 # #Kōrin! Gosei Great (Short Size) #GO!SAY! TALE 14 # #GO!SAY! TALE 15 #Gatcha☆Goseiger (Short Size) #GO!SAY! TALE 16 'Limited Edition' A special edition (COCX-36184) was released alongside the normal CD album. The special edition came packaged with an exclusive Exotic Brother Dragon Header. 'Go! Say! Tale Cast' * Alata / GoseiRed: * Eri / GoseiPink: * Agri / GoseiBlue: * Moune / GoseiYellow: * Hyde / GoseiBlack: Tensound Music Hall 2: Gosei Song Festa 'Track Listing' #GO! SAY! TALE 1 # #GO! SAY! TALE 2 # #GO! SAY! TALE 3 # #GO! SAY! TALE 4 # # #GO! SAY! TALE 5 #☆Fight☆ #GO! SAY! TALE 6 # #GO! SAY! TALE 7 # #GO! SAY! TALE 8 # #GO! SAY! TALE 9 # #GO! SAY! TALE 10 Tensound Music Hall 3: Miracle & Wonder Epic 'Track Listing' #GO!SAY!TALE 1 #Tensō Sentai Goseiger (TV Size) #GO!SAY!TALE 2 # #GO!SAY!TALE 3 # #GO!SAY!TALE 4 # #GO!SAY!TALE 5 #Never Give Up #GO!SAY!TALE 6 #Super Goseiger (Short Size) #GO!SAY!TALE 7 # #GO!SAY!TALE 8 # #GO!SAY!TALE 9 # #Gatcha☆Goseiger (TYPE 2 REMIX) (TV Size) #GO!SAY!TALE 10 #EPIC ON THE MOVIE #GO!SAY!TALE 11 # #GO!SAY!TALE 12 # #GO!SAY!TALE 13 # #GO!SAY!TALE 14 # # #GO!SAY!TALE 15 #Hoshi wo Mamoru Mono (Movie Size) Tensound Music Hall 4 & 5: Dynamic Finale 'Track Listing' Disc 1 #Tensō Sentai Goseiger (Instrumental) # # # # #Tatakae! Soshite Kate o Eyo! (Instrumental) # # # # # # # # #Gosei Knight wa Yurusanai (Instrumental) #Twinkle Stardust # # # # #Super Goseiger (Instrumental) # # #Yume Dream (Instrumental) Disc 2 #Gatcha☆Goseiger (Instrumental) #Sound on the Movie #Kōrin! Gosei Great" (Instrumental) #Lost in the Earth # # #☆Fight☆ (Instrumental) # # # # #Datas Hyper Tenshi to Tomo ni (Instrumental) # # # # #Gosei Ultimate ~ Kibō no Ki no Hana~ (Instrumental) # #Gatcha☆Goseiger (TV Size) # Complete Song Collection: Super Songs Dynamic! 'Track Listing' Disc 1 # # # # #☆Fight☆ # # # # # # #Kōrin! Gosei Great (Original Karaoke) #Gosei Knight wa Yurusanai (Original Karaoke) Disc 2 # # # # # #Over The Rainbow # #Hoshi wo Mamoru Mono (Original Karaoke) #Super Goseiger (Original Karaoke) #Gosei Ultimate ~ Kibō no Ki no Hana (Original Karaoke) #Over The Rainbow (Original Karaoke) Goseiger VS Shinkenger Original Soundtrack 'Track Listing' #Tensou Sentai Goseiger # # # # # # # # # # (Shinkenger) # # # (Goseiger) # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # # #Samurai Sentai Shinkenger # # # # # # # # # # # # #Gotcha☆Ginmaku ~Goseiger VS Shinkenger~ Mini Albums * **Released on April 28, 2010. * **Released on June 23, 2010. * **Released on August 18, 2010. COCX-36183.jpg|COCX-36183 COCX-36230.jpg|COCX-36230 COCX-36373.jpg|COCX-36373 'Track Listing' Singles * **Released on March 17, 2010. **Bundled with a special Dice-O card. * **Released on March 31, 2010. * **Released on April 21, 2010. * **Released on July 21, 2010. Koro-chan Packs **Released on March 31, 2010. **Features theme songs from Mahou Sentai Magiranger to Goseiger. * **Released on April 28, 2010. * **Released on June 23, 2010. * **Released on August 18, 2010. DVDs * **Released on June 2, 2010. **Features the theme songs from Engine Sentai Go-Onger, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger, and Goseiger. * **Released on September 1, 2010. * **Released on December 1, 2010. External Links Nippon Columbia's Official Goseiger Site Category:Soundtrack